


Cell phones are a very private thing

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [10]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: You should really choose your wallpapers with caution





	Cell phones are a very private thing

It was a sunday and Evan and Connor were at Connor’s house studying for a review. Evan was oddly proud of making Connor care about school enough that he actually started to study with him.

“So, that is why when you break light through a small slit, you get an interference picture that looks like five little dots next to each other because light is actually waves,” Evan explained, Connor listened intrigued.

“And how was it with a double slit again?” Connor asked, looking at his notes. He was trying really hard to understand all of this, even though physics was never his best class; he was more of an artsy guy. Evan smiled softly and Connor wanted to do nothing more than to take Evan’s head into his hands and kiss him, but he didn’t. He shouldn’t destroy the first actual friendship he had for years by just randomly kissing his friend.

“Give me a second, okay? I gotta go to the bathroom," Evan spoke gently and got off Connor’s bed. Connor smiled happily as Evan left the room, groaning slightly as he closed the door behind him. He went with his hand through his hair; he was going to die if Evan smiled at him like that again.

He heard a buzzing sound and saw Evan’s phone lying upside down on his bed. He picked it up and heard Evan walk back into the room. The display showed that Evan’s mom was calling.

“It’s your mom,” he smiled happily as he handed Evan the phone, who just wanted to pick up, but that was when she already hung up. The phone was still in Connor’s hand, when the call screen went away and he saw Evan’s wallpaper, before it turned dark.

Connor saw that it was a picture of someone in black and white, but the worst part about it, was how red Evan got. He tried to snatch the phone from Connor, who moved his hand that was holding the phone to his quickly.

Evan groaned and leaned over Connor to get his phone back, but Connor just stretched his arm to tease him.

“Connor, give me my phone back, please!” Evan groaned out annoyedly and Connor started to laugh.

“Not anymore. What's so bad about me having your phone? Scared you still have your porn tab open?” Connor chuckled out and Evan turned red.

“Just give it to me, please.”

“Nope!” Connor giggled.

This went on for at least a minute, until Evan gave up. He had his face in his face, still red as a tomato.

“So let’s see what kind of weird kinks Evan Hansen has,” Connor laughed and pressed the home button, though what he saw surprised him.

He saw the normal clock and the two small icons for calls and the camera on the bottom of the screen like all phones have, but the picture that he saw set as the background was what confused him.

Connor recognised his face immediately. It was his senior picture, that he had send in for the yearbook around last week.

He had his hair half tied up, one half of his hair lying on his head in a curly way. He looked directly into the camera, his face is a caring expression and his hands out of the picture.

Connor felt himself slowly turn red as he stared at Evan’s phone. As he slowly looked up from it, he saw the smaller boy fidget with his hand.

“I’m sorry, that’s probably really weird, but Alana send it to me and then I don’t really know. I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have you as a wallpaper. I’ll change it.” Evan grabbed for the phone, but Connor pulled it away again.

“Don’t. It’s cute,” he admitted. “And also,” he pulled out his phone and turned it on, revealing a picture of Evan standing against a wall, his arm still in his cast and his phone in his hands.

Both of them fell into an awkward silence, both of them red as a tomato, before Connor spoke up.

“I kinda really like you, Evan,” he whispered, almost not audible.

“I kinda really like you too, Connor,” Evan admitted. They looked up and their eyes met.

“Can I kiss you?” Connor asked softly and he knew that he must be as red as Evan at the moment, but Evan just nodded.

Connor slipped his hand onto the nape of Evan’s neck softly and pulled him close, he shut his eyes before he connected their lips.

The kiss was gentle and soft, but it set off fireworks inside of Connor. It was perfect, just like Evan was perfect.

After they separated, they both grinned happily.

At the end of the day, Connor didn’t learn about the double slits or the wavelength of different types of light, but he learned something way more important.

He learned how Evans lips would curl up into a soft smile when Connor put his hand on his waist as they kissed, he learned that Evan was a good kisser, he learned that a kiss from the right person could sometimes be exactly what you need.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for you guys!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
